Letters to the Family
by complete-gleek
Summary: Quartie's youngest children are asked to write letters to their family members for a project at school and Quinn and Artie decide to write them ones too.


**I DO NOT OWN GLEE…THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY.**

This is not really a story but the youngest two were asked to write letters to their family from their school about their family. Artie and Quinn decided to write letters back to them and included Harry in their letters. Harry is 9, Jessika is 5 and Michael is 3 (Michael got help on his letter)

**Background: (Quinn had Beth in this fanfic) **Quinn and Artie left school and went their separate ways... When they went to the 2 year reunion they fell in love *Cheesy I know* after a year they got married and 9 months later had their first child Harry Alexander Abrams four years later they welcomed their first daughter into the world Jessika Lily Abrams. They then moved to NYC where Artie got a job directing the Musical Spring Awakening *Not mine either* Another 2 years on they welcomed their 3rd child Michael Liam Abrams and then 3 years on Quinn is expecting their 4th child.

**Letters to the Family**

**QUINN**:

Being 30 and the mother of 4 and one coming is not easy. But thanks to my wonderful husband and great kids I have managed to make it actually perfect.

Beth I love you my princess, you're the one who made me a mother and I'm sorry for not being there for you.

Harry Alexander, what can I say, you where my first born son my always baby boy I'm sorry I haven't seen or talked you in a while please call me.

Jessika Lily my sweet Jess you were the first born girl between Artie and me your one of the greatest present since you were born the exact same day as me.

Michael Liam my favourite Football player the one who had me 19 hours in labour and after that a week with not being able to walk but it worth it all for you and I would do it again not doubt about that sweetheart .

Artie Abrams, my King Artie the other reason for my existence you gave me 3…no 4 amazing children, your more than just my husband your my best friend the one that's been there with me in good and bad I love you Art's hope the same 

With love, Quinn Abrams

**ARTIE**:

Being a pop at 31 isn't always the easiest thing to do especially when you have 3 children and one on the way, but being married to the girl of your dreams does help.

Harry I'm sorry that I wasn't around much while growing up, but now you are I hope we can have an even better relationship than we already do, Love you Bud.

Jessika, my little princess and my dancing star. I love you princess you were the first girl (other than Quinn) that I instantly fell in love with, I'll always be here for you no matter what the problem is, love you baby girl.

Michael my little buddy, I'm so proud of you that you already know what you want to be at only four and you're already trying your best, daddy will be behind you every single step of the way, I love you little man.

Baby Abrams, I know we haven't met you yet but you are going to be the most loved baby in the USA, I love you already baby A.

Quinn. My beautiful wife, we have already gone through so much together and I can't wait to see what's still to come for us. You're my first true love, my best friend and my partner in crime and the mother to my children. I love you so much baby and I can't wait to watch our kids grow up with you by my side every step of the way

From Artie

**Jessika:**

I love my family and wouldn't change a thing about them...ever!

To mommy, you are my idol person, the one I look up to, and the one I want to be when I grow up. I love you mommy and I love our girl only days, they are fun.

To daddy, I love you, Your always around when I'm feeling sad, when I don't have anyone else to talk to you always try and make me laugh (Even though it rarely works) so thank you.

To Harry, I don't see you at all anymore and it makes me really sad. I miss my older brother and I want to see him more often, I will always love you Hazz.

To Mike, My ickle wickle brother, you are the bestest little brother in the WHOLE world and you always make me giggle even when you're not trying to. I will always be here for you Mikey I love you.

To future brothers or sisters, you can always trust me. Even if I'm harsh to you, it's only because you're going to be getting attention because you're going to be soooo pwetty.

Love from the little princess Jessika Lily

**MICHEAL**:

Being the youngest member of the Abrams household isn't always as dandy as people say it is, but I wouldn't trade my life for the world.

Daddy, I wov you and I really like it when you help he try and play football even though I'm still a baby you have big dreams for me and I do too.

Mommy, you are always there for me no matter what and always try to give me the best in life, I wov you.

Harry, My big bwover I don't really see you much which makes me sad :( but I do want to hang out with you more. Jessy,

My sissy. You always play with me and try to make me feel better when I am sad, you always stick up for me when I'm at kindergarten and I wov you.  
>I wov my entire family and can't wait to be with them forever!<p>

Wov Fwom Mikey

**Thanks for reading…Comment Rate Subscribe: D**


End file.
